Detour
by jactehsniper
Summary: Sometimes reaching your destiny requires taking a detour or two. This is a series of drabbles concerning one such detour. Reveal!fic
1. Not Built to Last

**Detour**

* * *

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."

― Douglas Adams, _The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul_

* * *

.

.

.

**Not Built To Last**

He stared at the soldiers he'd just blown away as though they were nothing, feeling the stare of his King on his back. He'd known it would come eventually, the day Arthur found out. He'd felt it creeping up slowly like some sinister monster for years now, always hovering in the back of his mind, always whispering that the balance wouldn't last. He'd hoped that maybe he could put it off, that maybe what they had could last even if just a little longer.

But the cold bite of steel on his back said otherwise. The angry hiss to turn around slowly confirmed it. Worst still, the expression on his face told him it was over. Everything he'd worked towards, everything he'd suffered for, in one single moment, in ruins.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here we go again. this will be my first multi-chapter merlin fic. Admittedly, the chapters are more like drabbles, but who cares! Reveal!fic for the win!  
Many thanks to Jinxia on LJ for beta-reading!

Hope you enjoy!

-Jac


	2. No Turning Back From Here

**No Turning Back From Here**

Arthur was yelling, shaking him. There was so much anger there, so much pain, and he was responsible for it. After everything that had happened, after all the betrayals, all the deaths and attacks, it was he, Merlin, who'd eventually torn his heart to bits.

Merlin did the only thing he could: he let Arthur get it all out. Took every harsh word, every accusation, without so much as flinching and when the King had finally stopped yelling, had finally asked him why, he remained silent. He couldn't bring himself to say that everything was for Arthur and the future. It seemed like such a bad excuse now, even if it was true.

He'd smiled sadly and shaken off Arthur's hands and left without a word. The King yelled after him, but he didn't stop. If Arthur really wanted answers, he would need to find them out for himself.


	3. Never Forget

**Never Forget**

He wouldn't forget how he had stood there, glaring angrily, fists clenched around Merlin's collar. How he had searched for an answer in his eyes. How he had yelled until his throat grew coarse. How he had shaken him when there was no answer. How he had been looked at through it all.

He wouldn't forget how he had been shaken off effortlessly or how he had watched furiously as he let him leave. How he had yelled after him. How he had glared desperately at the man's retreating back or how he had screamed in outrage when he was no longer in view.

He wouldn't forget how the man had stood tall, back straight and head held high. How he had looked him in the eye, his gaze unflinching. How he had remained silent no matter what was said. How he had turned his back to him or how he had walked away.

No, he would not forget this day.

He would never forget how Merlin had left him.


	4. Empty

**Empty**

He'd been walking about the castle aimlessly for hours before he'd finally found himself outside the Physician's quarters. He stood there, glaring at the door for what must have been ten minutes or more before he finally brought himself to knock. There was no answer which probably meant Gaius was out on his rounds. He stood there dithering, staring at the door for a few more moments before finally pushing it open.

Arthur glanced about, noting that it was tidier now than in recent years. A lump formed in the back of his throat as he realised why. The room was just as cluttered as usual, Gaius' instruments, vials and books strewn about the place but all of Merlin's things were gone.

Reluctantly he moved through the clutter, slowly making his way towards the back room –Merlin's room. He wasn't surprised to find the room completely bare, a layer of dust beginning to form on top of everything. He felt just as empty inside at the sight.


	5. Pondering a Lost Man's Actions

**Pondering a Lost Man's Actions**

Arthur grimaced as Elyan pulled the chainmail up and over his head to get to where the sword had pierced his armour. Elyan started cleaning and dressing the wound and pain shot up and down his torso, making him wish he'd passed out on impact just so he wouldn't have to deal with it. The knight was no physician, but he had at least learnt a thing or two from Merlin before...before he'd left.

It had been months now since that day. Months since he'd practically forced him out. Arthur hated to think about it –it only made him acutely aware that the emptiness was still there, like an open wound that would never heal. He hated that everything the man had ever done was now something he questioned at night. He hated that every word he had ever uttered was now suspect. He hated not knowing if the man he had trusted above all others was really the man he had thought he was, or some traitorous sorcerer hell bent on taking retribution.

Arthur forced himself to look away, not wanting to think about it, but it was not to be. Everyone in the company was injured, some quite badly. He frowned in displeasure at the sight, reminded once again that this had not been a common occurrence in the past. It was beginning to be painfully apparent that Merlin had never been lying down on the job during battle, despite all the things the man had done to make it seem otherwise, and Arthur hated to think about what that meant the most.


	6. Wisdom

**Wisdom **

It was a word he'd come to think about a lot lately. What it meant to have it and to hear it. Who around him possessed it. Arthur drummed his fingers on the table top slowly, staring absently at the tapestry covered wall. Merlin had possessed it, he thought slowly. He'd always had the right words to say, always knew what he needed to hear the most…perhaps even when words wouldn't help, no matter what they were.

The last image he had of the man where he had said nothing at all came to mind and Arthur frowned at the memory. Though it had been infuriating at the time, he knew now that words wouldn't have helped. Merlin's excuses, no matter how true they were, would have fallen on deaf ears.

It pained him to admit it, but it was the wisest move Merlin could have made at the time.


	7. Only if For a Moment

**Only If For a Moment**

Arthur stood in the doorway of the uninhabited room, eyes glazing over the dusty furniture and bare walls. He hadn't been here since Merlin had left and the sight saddened him. Somehow, even though he knew this would be the case, he'd still held some tiny hope that he'd be there, chastising him for not knocking. But of course he wasn't here.

Heaving a sigh, Arthur stepped into the room and looked about awkwardly. Now that he was here, he hadn't a clue as to what he should do. After dithering for a few moments, he sat on the bed, nose screwing up as a cloud of dust rose about him. For a moment he almost lost himself, berating the man for not keeping his quarters up to standard. But of course there was no snarky response.

He swallowed uncomfortably, eyes prickling as the reality set in for the first time since Merlin had left Camelot. He was gone and he wasn't going to come back. Grief hit as Arthur finally began to comprehend just how much he'd lost that day. Not only had he driven away his most loyal subject –he'd exiled the only true friend he'd ever had.

Arthur punched the mattress angrily; what he wouldn't give for a "clot-pole" or a "prat". Anything would do. He just wanted to hear him, to see him. To know that he wasn't hated, to say he didn't hate him either. Even if it didn't last, even if it wasn't right, even if it brought the world to its end, he just wanted him back.


	8. Chasing Your Shadow

**Chasing Your Shadow**

Arthur was busy editing his half written trade treaty when Percival and Gwaine barged into the council chambers unannounced. He raised an eyebrow at the two as they almost ran across the room to stand in front of him. Gwaine was practically bouncing on his feet as they delivered the news that they had found him.

They had found Merlin.

Arthur sat staring blankly at Gwaine and Percival, their words rendering him speechless. It had been almost a year since Merlin had disappeared and not a single sign of him had been found in all that time. He'd thought that he would never see the man again. And now…

He dropped the parchment and demanded the details, a newfound determination in his expression. Arthur was going to bring that idiot back to Camelot if it was the last thing he did.


	9. A Meeting of Heads and Tails

**A Meeting of Heads and Tails**

The lakeside was, in a word, beautiful. Arthur didn't think he'd ever set eyes on a more enchanting place. The trees, the grass, and the water all seemed to shine; glowing with life. He couldn't help spinning trying to see it all at once, to soak it all in, giddy with the need to imprint the place into his mind for all eternity. He must have looked a fool, he was sure, but he couldn't help it. All this time Merlin had been right here, a stone throw away from Camelot, and he'd never even suspected it.

"I see you've lost your mind, then," a voice called. "I don't have it, if that's why you're here."

"I have _not_ lost my mind," Arthur said indignantly, not turning to face the man. "I'm admiring the scenery."

"Oh? My mistake, it looked like you were trying to escape an invisible swarm of bees."

Arthur turned to face the man and it was all he could do not yelp in delight at the sight of him. Tall, lanky and dishevelled with a cheeky grin on his face: it was Merlin alright. Arthur stared at him, completely forgetting to make a snarky retort, and Merlin stared back. For a moment the two just stood there in joyful wonder, taking in the sight of the other before Merlin nodded in greeting.

"Arthur."

"Merlin," Arthur nodded back.


	10. A Half Cannot Hate That Which Makes it W

**A Half Cannot Truly Hate That Which Makes it Whole**

Merlin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Arthur would seek him out. He had always assumed he would have to make the first move and the first step towards trying to repair the damage. And yet, here Arthur was.

He felt himself grinning like an idiot as Arthur started spinning about like a mad man in the middle of his clearing and couldn't stop himself from mocking the man. He held his breath as he waited for a sign that this was a friendly visit and then came Arthur's response. Merlin felt an uplifting giddiness flood through his veins and he stumbled forward, grinning even brighter as Arthur finally turned to face him. There was no hate there and it was as though a huge weight had finally been lifted from atop Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin stood still, content with just looking at Arthur, as the wise words an old dragon had once said came to mind. He hadn't believed it, hadn't the courage to even begin to hope for it, and yet here was the proof. His eyes prickled with the threat of tears as the realisation sunk in: this was the moment he'd been waiting for all this time.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And done! Quite short, isn't it? Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
